1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system for conducting liquid fuel to a tank of an automotive vehicle.
2. Related Art
The ability to control, if not prevent, the flow of contamination from the ambient to a vehicular fuel tank is very important, particularly in the context of modern engines using fuel injection equipment having a low tolerance for contamination. Of course, vehicles are often parked outside, and experience extremes in terms of temperature variation. Such variations cause air trapped in a fuel tank to expand and contract, which may have the effect of drawing entrained atmospheric moisture or road splash past a fuel filler cap and into a fuel tank. If unaddressed, this situation may cause filters to plug or fill with water, with disastrous results for engine operation.
It would be desirable to provide a fuel filler system which prevents the ingress of contaminants from the ambient into the filler and fuel tank of a vehicle.